1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to computing devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates to ordering of objects displayed by a touch enabled device.
2. General Background
Some current touch-enabled devices display objects according to various layers. For example, a user may drag an object so that object, or a portion of that object, is displayed in front of layers of other objects. However, current touch-enabled configurations provide little maneuverability amongst such objects to a user. For example, a user may view a stack of objects and wish to reorder the stack such that the last object is the second to last object. Current configurations do not provide such functionality. Current configurations only allow a user to drag and object from the stack, which results in the object being moved to the top of the stack. Further, a drag has to be performed as a tap gesture does not result in any movement of objects within the stack.